Heaven's Arena
Coming soon. à venir For now, you can find general help in Basics. La Heaven's Arena (ou "tour" plus simplement) se décompose en 2 parties : une partie "normale" (common), qui comporte 100 étages, et une partie "avancée" (advanced), qui propose 50 étages. Il faut clear le niveau 90 de la tour normale pour accéder à la tour advanced. Chacun des étages sera à gravir 1 à 1, le clear d'un étage permettant de passer au suivant. Bien sûr, plus on monte dans la tour, plus les combats sont difficiles (la progression n'est cependant pas vraiment linéaire). Les étages correspondants aux dizaines sont a priori un peu plus ardus (a priori... cela se vérifie à peu près dans la tour normale, pas du tout dans la tour advanced), et donnent de meilleures récompenses, qui ne se résument pas à un peu d'xp ou quelques diamants. Il faut noter que la tour est rafraîchie (reset) à intervalle régulier (2 semaines pour tour normale, 4 semaines pour advanced). Après un refresh, vous repartez du niveau 1, et refaire chaque étage permet de récupérer à nouveaux les drops (attention, pas les récompenses des first kill). NB : il existe une fonctionnalité qui permet de se tp directement au dernier étage clear (il faudra le faire à nouveau), réservé aux VIP 1, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut payer pour en bénéficier (aux alentours de 1€). Ce tp permet aussi de récupérer les loots. Remarque : les combats de la tour ne coûtent pas de stamina ! S'acharner un peu en s'adaptant ne vous demandera donc qu'un peu de temps (et parfois de solides nerfs). Global advice Un certain nombre d'astuces de base sont déjà expliquées dans Basics, pensez à y jeter un oeil ;) Par ailleurs, plus la difficulté augmente, et plus la vitesse x1 et l'interrupt deviennent nécessaires. Il faudra parfois adapter votre team pour contrer des adversaires précis. Il n'est a priori pas possible de faire l'intégralité de la tour avec une seule composition. Il est intéressant de noter que certains boss se présentent au fond (position 3) alors que d'autres arrivent devant (position1). Vous pouvez adapter votre stratégie en fonction du boss et choisir de taper plutôt devant, ou plutôt derrière (cela dépend aussi des hunters que vous avez). Pour les boss qui arrivent en 1, taper devant les fait vraiment arriver plus vite. N'oubliez pas de lire les capacités/spécificités du boss avant de vous lancer dans votre combat, cela vous permettra d'adapter et votre team, et votre stratégie ! Lorsque vous coincez, la base de réflexion est toujours la même : analyser pourquoi et vous adapter. Est-ce que c'est un ou plusieurs healers qui vous plombent ? un petit Genthru qui arrive alors que vous n'êtes pas prêt? un Gotoh qui vous fait vraiment mal ? etc. Souvent les trash mobs sont plus pénibles que le boss lui-même... Il peut être parfois intéressant de faire durer un peu le combat (le temps à disposition est généralement assez large pour le permettre) pour séquencer l'apparition des ennemis pénibles. Il faudra sans doute observer l'ordre d'apparition des mobs pour savoir où et quand taper. Heaven's Arena - common Elle est globalement très accessible, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a pas besoin de persos incroyables pour y monter (bon, majoritairement des S c'est mieux quand même), même s'il est évident que ce sera plus simple avec certains persos (gacha par exemple). Normalement, les conseils généraux (global advice) listés plus haut suffisent à débloquer la plupart des situations. Si vous bloquez vraiment, c'est peut-être simplement qu'il faut améliorer un peu vos hunters. Il est souvent utile d'être plus rapide que vos adversaires, ce qui veut dire accélérer votre team et/ou ralentir les ennemis. Les combats étant longs, si vous n'avez pas un accélérateur (Karuto, Pitou) que vous jugez efficace, vous pouvez opter pour un ralentisseur (Zeno). On ne time out pas souvent sur la tour normale. Heaven's Arena - advanced La partie advanced de la tour est vraiment plus ardue que la partie normale ("on s'en doutait, elle s'appelle advanced" me direz-vous, et vous n'avez pas tort). Il faut noter que le poison ne peut quasiment plus être utilisé, sauf au niveau 10, où il est presque indispensable. Il existe des paliers (étages) qui bloquent la plupart des joueurs un petit moment, avant de passer et progresser ensuite de plusieurs étages "facilement". Les principaux paliers sont aux niveaux 10, 32, 47, 49 et 50. La solution sur ces paliers consiste souvent en une petite part d'acharnement, une team adaptée (plusieurs essais sont nécessaires pour trouver la bonne), ou encore, quand c'est possible, un up de ses persos (cartes, collections...). Quelques astuces qui peuvent servir (en plus du x1, de l'interrupt, de Pufu...) : * changer ses cartes (pour augmenter la survavibilité de sa team par exemple) sera parfois utile * tester des hunters un peu "oubliés" pourra s'avérer salvateur * ouvrir les collections exclusives des hunters fera une grande différence Pour le niveau 10, plusieurs stratégies peuvent être utilisées. Vous pouvez opter pour une stratégie tournée vers les debuff (poison, brûlure etc.), ou bien choisir plutôt de frapper uniquement l'ennemi en position 1 (ce qui fera arriver Uvo assez vite), avec des hunters capables de pénétrer la défense adverse (Hisoka, Kanzai, Pakunoda etc.).